


Prince of Asgard

by starrynebula



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynebula/pseuds/starrynebula
Summary: Following the destruction of Asgard, Loki and Thor finally get a chance to take a breath and evaluate things as they are now. Mentions of events of "Thor: Ragnarok" - consider yourself warned.





	1. Loki

His head hurt, and not from the thought of Thor now being King either. No, the headache, which had started out as a dull ache, had been present ever since Korg had turned off the control disc back on Sakaar. Given what had transpired since, that seemed like such a long time ago though in reality it was only hours. How many, Loki hadn’t bothered figuring out, but they had been wearisome hours - both emotionally and physically. It was no wonder that dull ache had now turned into a pulsating throbbing within his skull.

Loki refused to give into it though, just like he refused to give into the pain in the rest of his body or the sheer weariness that he felt. As much as he wanted to find a place to lie down and rest, he would not allow himself that luxury until Thor did so himself. His actions in the recent battle against Hela had regained him some favor in the eyes of the people he had grown up among, and he did not intend to lose it. He didn’t intend to appear weaker than Thor.

“Earth it is then.”

Thor’s statement brought Loki’s inward attention back to what was happening around him. With Asgard completely destroyed, of course they had to head somewhere. Living indefinitely upon this ship, no matter it’s size, was impractical. Even if it wasn’t, he didn’t relish being trapped inside the metal can for the rest of his existence, which was probably one of the few things he and the rest of the survivors of Asgard had in common. There was only one fate less appealing - Earth.

While the humans on Earth might welcome the rest of the group he traveled with, especially his brother, Loki hadn’t exactly endeared himself to the beings of that realm. And while his recent actions may have helped change the tide of feelings toward him among those he grew up among, he doubted it would have any sway with the humans Thor was so fond of.

For once in his life though, Loki bit his tongue and remained silent. He had chosen to return to this ship after doing his part to bring Ragnarok about because the truth was he was weary of being alone. Maybe he wasn’t Asgardian by blood but it had been the only home he had ever known. A home that was gone now, his only link to it, Thor, and the people they had manage to save. It was a decision he had made before leaving Sakaar, because despite Thor’s trickery and choice to leave him behind, Loki had known then that like Thor, he had to go back and try to save Asgard from Hela. It was his destiny, one that had been forced upon him when Odin had saved him from that battlefield as an infant, because the truth was, no matter how much he fought it, these were his people now.

And Thor was now their King, and surprisingly that didn’t rile him like it once had. Thor had grown since his first failed coronation. He had learned the lessons life, and Loki, had thrown at him. Loki had recognized that change as he had lay on the hangar deck on Sakaar, electricity flowing through his body. That act of leaving him there had shown Loki just how much his older brother had learned. Thor wasn’t trusting enough of him to take him all the way, just far enough to secure his ride off Sakaar. After that, he had been willing to cut all ties with his little brother, and let Loki make the choice on his own of where his rightful place was.

And his rightful place, for now at least, was here, alongside his brother. Alongside his King, wherever that might take him. In public, as they were now, Loki planned on showing a united front. It was what their people needed from the only two surviving members of the royal family. There would be time to express his concerns with Thor’s decision in private later.

As the ship adjusted course to start the long journey toward Earth, Loki felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. Glancing about, he looked for something to steady himself upon as the darkness started creeping in on him.

“Loki!”

He recognized his brother’s shout of concern even as he felt his knees give out underneath him.

~So much for staying strong in front of everybody, ~ was Loki’s last thought as the blackness overtook him before he even hit the metal deck of the ship.

 

The first thing Loki became aware of was the pulsating throbbing of his head, the headache having not subsided. The pain made him unwilling to open his eyes right away, afraid that even that action would make the throbbing worse.

As conscious thought started to return to him, there was another reason Loki was reluctant to open his eyes. There was a real fear in him that he would open his eyes and find himself a prisoner once again. Not that he would blame any of them really. Perhaps that was truly where he belonged, but it wasn’t where he wanted to be. He would rather be dead then a prisoner of anyone - whether that captivity be mental or physical.

Lifting first one arm, then another, he felt for the telltale weight of chains or shackles. Feeling nothing, he tested his legs as well. Satisfied that he at least wasn’t restrained in any way, Loki chanced opening his eyes, still fully expecting to find himself in whatever passed as this ship’s brig.

What greeted him was four walls, but they didn’t seem to belong to any kind of cell. In fact, given the lavish decor that surrounded him, if he had to wager a guess, Loki would say that he was in the quarters meant for the captain of this vessel. He appeared to be alone, though that didn’t rule out guards standing outside the one door of the room.

Feeling no immediate threat, Loki let himself relax, his body still aching and a general feeling of exhaustion still prevailing. However much time had passed, it hadn’t been enough for his body to recuperate, which made him assume that he hadn’t been unconscious long.

~Perhaps I should just close my eyes and go to sleep until I feel more like myself, ~ Loki pondered, allowing his eyes to begin to drift shut. Before they could close all the way though, his ears picked up the murmur of voices beyond the closed door.

Letting his consciousness focus on the voices, Loki tried to determine who they belonged to and what they were saying. Although he could distinguish one of the voices as Thor’s, the identity of the second voice and the words being spoken, eluded him.

Calling upon what strength he did have left, Loki pushed back the blanket covering him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Sitting up, a wave of dizziness washed over him at the sudden movement. Gripping the edge of the mattress in a white knuckled grip, Loki closed his eyes willing the feeling to pass quickly. He had no intention of fainting again, with or without an audience.

When it was only the persistent pain of his headache left, Loki opened his eyes once again. Getting to his feet, moving slower this time, the trickster walked slowly toward the closed door, his footsteps silent on the deckplates beneath him. The door sliding open as he neared it surprised him, and Loki realized that he had fully expected to find himself locked in. Pushing the surprise aside, he stepped into the doorway, now able to hear what was being said in the room outside the one he had woke up in.

“- that say he can’t be trusted. They want him behind bars or at the very least, banished from the group for our safety,” Heimdall was saying as he faced Thor. So involved in the conversation were the duo talking that neither had noticed the sound of the door opening or realized that they now had an audience.

“Banish him from the ship that he provided us?” Thor countered as he stood with his back to where Loki stood. The short, disbelieving laugh that followed the question left no doubt how ridiculous the new King of Asgard found that prospect. “No, I won’t do it. Nor will I entertain any arguments that he should still be held accountable for his past actions, not in the light of the way things are now. We all must start anew, Loki included.”

Though Thor’s words surprised him, Loki maintained his silence, curious as to where the conversation would go.

“So you would just forget the betrayals that Loki has perpetrated upon this kingdom? Upon you, My Lord?” Heimdall asked.

“Forget, no,” Thor answered honestly. “I cannot even truly say that I forgive him of all he has done in the past but that is in the past. What matters to me now, is what he has done for us of late. He helped me to defeat the Dark Elves. Protected Jane from their wrath. Put himself in danger to save me from Kurse and defeat him.”

“And faked his death to take control of the Kingdom for the past two years.”

“Granted,” Thor said with a sigh. “But in the end he chose to return to Asgard to fight Hela despite knowing just how powerful she was. No one forced him to make that choice.”

“No. In fact, you did just about everything in your power to make me want to turn my back on it all, Brother,” Loki interjected, choosing that moment to make his presence known.

Heimdall let his gaze move in the direction of Loki’s voice, even as he took a step back from the last two members of the royal family he had sworn an oath to long ago.

Turning, Thor’s next words were directed to Loki and not Heimdall. “I’m sorry, but I had to truly know where you stood, brother. Pushing you away and seeing what choice you made was the only way I knew to determine just that.”

“And did I disappoint you, Brother?” Loki asked, a bitter vehemence about his tone.

“No, Loki, you didn’t,” Thor replied, unfazed by the tone of Loki’s voice. It was a tone he had become accustomed to in years of late. The newly crown king had learned that he must tread carefully at times like these to avoid fueling the tone, for though he did not understand it, he knew the pain that fueled that bitterness was real enough. He took one tentative step toward his brother before speaking again. “You’ve made me proud this day and showed me that there is still some good in you. None of us would be here now if you hadn’t chosen to follow me.”

Like on the elevator on Sakaar, when Thor had told him that he had “thought the world of him,” Loki was surprised by Thor’s words. Despite all he had done, his naive brother still had some feeling for him. Despite the countless betrayals, and Thor’s claims to be done with him, his words and actions still claimed Loki as a brother. It was a concept that Loki found hard to understand and found that he didn’t have the energy to do so at this time. Instead, he pushed the idea away, with a promise to examine it at some later date, even as Thor turned to address Heimdall again.

“And you would do well to remember that,” Thor continued, as he glared at the former guardian of the Bifrost. “The battle with Hela would have had a different outcome if Loki hadn’t arrived when he did. He brought the ship that turned out to be our salvation. He risked his life for us to summon Surtur in order to defeat Hela or she would have destroyed us all. Those actions deserve our gratitude not our condemnation. As I said, I do not forget the past but neither will I ignore the present. Loki fought for Asgard the same as you and I did. Unless future events give me reason to decide otherwise, I welcome his council during my rule as one of my Advisors if he so chooses. He was raised a Prince of Asgard and as long as I am King, he will be regarded as a Prince of Asgard. You owe him your allegiance as you do me or I do not want your council. Do I make myself clear?”

“Clearly, my Lord,” Heimdall replied even as a gasp and a shuffling sound behind Thor drew both men’s attention to the third person in the room.

His continued surprise at his older brother’s defense of him had once again pushed Loki past his endurance. In an effort to remain on his feet, Loki had taken a step forward, pressing his palm on the small table just outside the door, upsetting the few ornaments that had sat there. Closing his eyes, Loki willed the room to stop spinning around him.

“Brother?” Thor inquired quietly as he stepped to Loki’s side, a supporting grip on his younger brother’s left arm.

Summoning what strength he had left, Loki straightened to his full height, still reluctant to show any kind of weakness. Still, he didn’t attempt to pull his arm from his brother’s grasp. Though he wasn’t about to admit to it, there was something comforting about the feel of Thor’s grasp on his arm, just as his brother’s embrace had been comforting when a nightmare had awaken him in the middle of the night when they had been kids.

“I’m fine. It’s just the headache causing a moment of lightheadedness,” Loki replied, the half-truth coming easily.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t be back on your feet quite so soon,” Thor said, his voice still low as he was careful not to make the statement sound like an order.

“Perhaps you’re right,” Loki agreed, needing the escape as much as he did the rest. His brother’s support of him, despite everything, had taken as much a toll on him emotionally as the battles of the day had taken on him physically. It was something he wasn’t use to. The only one he had felt such unconditional love from before had been Frigga, his adoptive mother, and that hadn’t turned out well for her. Despite her faith in him, he had failed her.

~Perhaps I chose wrong returning to your side, brother, ~ Loki thought. ~ I’ll only fail you as well.~

Heimdall broke the silence that had fallen on the room after the brother’s exchange by saying, “I will take my leave now, my Lord,” the old guardian stated. “And I will do what I can to quell the unrest,” he added.

Thor spared Heimdall on a glance and a quick nod, as the older Asgardian bowed and turned from the quarters, leaving the brothers alone.

Loki barely noticed Heimdall’s retreat, as another figure appeared in front of him. This figure didn’t appear solid but clearly had the appearance of Frigga herself. Her appearance didn’t alarm the sorcerer much, as it wasn’t the first time the apparition had appeared to him since Frigga’s death. After getting over the fright of her appearance the first time, Loki thought of the apparition as a sort of manifestation of his conscience. That one good part of himself that he had buried so deep that at times it seemed like the only one that truly believed in its existence had been his adoptive mother.

And perhaps Thor.

_“I’m sorry,” Loki told her, uttering the two words he always spoke when she appeared._

_As always, Frigga only smiled, giving no other indication that she had even heard the words, before she spoke._

_“You have another chance, Loki. Don’t shut yourself off from others as you did before. Perhaps we were wrong for not telling you who your real parents were. It was Odin’s choice but I went along with it because I truly didn’t think it mattered. I loved you no less than if you were my own blood.”_

_“I believe you.”_

_“Then believe also in the love your brother continually holds out to you like a branch that you push aside. He shared no part in the deception. He was not aware of your true parentage until after you had learned the truth. He thought you his brother then, just as he does now. All you need to do is accept that, and you will no longer be alone.”_

_“What if I’m better off alone?” Loki found himself asking, afraid of the answer._

_“You’ve been alone ever since you let yourself fall at the Bifrost Bridge. Have things truly been better for you? Were you truly happy, even when pretending to be King? Maybe instead of continuing to shut everyone one out in your pain, you need to find the courage to let someone in again, my son. Only then will you be truly happy._ ”

“Loki!”

Thor’s concerned call to him broke through to him, disturbing the vision before him. As the apparition of Frigga melted before him, Loki once again became aware of his true surroundings. Thor’s grip was now tighter on his arm, though not so tight as to be painful. Glancing to his left, there was no mistaking the concern that was in his brother’s eye.

“Are you alright?” Thor asked, seeing that he now had Loki’s attention.

“I’m fine. Just lost in some thoughts,” Loki replied, forcing a smile to his face.

“Let’s get you lying back down then,” Thor said, guiding Loki back into the room he had come from.

Loki didn’t resist his brother’s lead, lying back down being a welcomed idea to him. He thought again of the words the image of his mother had said to him. He believed that they were true. Everything Frigga had ever told him had always been true. He didn’t believe she could lie to him, not even in her death. What he wasn’t sure was if he had the courage to act upon the words - or the strength.


	2. Thor

Thor was surprised when Loki allowed himself to be led back into the bedroom of the quarters Thor had claimed for himself aboard the starship. His younger brother was not acting like himself, though given recent events Thor would be more concerned if he was. If being left behind on Sakaar and the following destruction of the realm in which he had been raised did not affect Loki, then there truly was no trace of the boy Thor had grown up with, despite Loki’s choice to come fight for their home.

However, there was clearly something more going on within Loki than just the physical toll of recent events. Even Thor could see that much. What it was, the new King of Asgard didn’t even dare to guess. He hadn’t understood Loki for years, other than to realize that the revelation of their father’s deception of whom Loki truly was had completely destroyed the boy Thor had grown up with. Granted, there was more to it than just finding out his true parentage, but that revelation had been the final stone that had tipped the scales of Loki’s personality.

Now, having learned of yet another deception about their family that Odin had portrayed upon them, Thor could understand in some small way the anger Loki harbored toward their father. Learning that he wasn’t the first born as he had always believed had been a blow and a shock to him. Learning what Hela was like, was even more of a blow. However, he knew that as shocking as those revelations were, it would have been more shocking to find out that he wasn’t truly Asgardian. That he was in fact part of a race that was the sworn enemy of the people you had thought you belonged to. Add that to the perceived shadow that Loki, and Frigga, had mentioned he had grown up in, and he felt that perhaps he understood his little brother a little better.

Understood, but still couldn’t justify the actions that his brother had taken.

Nor, as he had told Heimdall, could he discount his brother’s most recent actions. People changed - sometimes for good and sometimes for bad. He had seen Loki changed for the bad. Was it really such a foolish notion that Loki could be redeemed once again? Their mother had believed there was a chance, and even while experiencing the pain of his brother’s betrayal, there was a part of him that had wanted to believe like she had.

They had just witnessed the end of their world. There was no way to come through that unchanged, not even Loki. What was to be seen is what kind of change this experience would have upon his brother. Thor was determined not to negatively effect that change with his own feelings and actions.

As Loki sat down upon the bed, only then did Thor let go of his brother’s arm. Unsure what to do, and even less sure what kind of help his brother would accept, Thor hovered, not taking even a step back from the bed. He watched, as slowly, Loki lay down, turning his back toward Thor as he curled in on himself.

~What do I do, mother?”~ Thor asked silently, knowing that he wouldn’t really get an answer. As he had many times since her death, he wished that Frigga was still here with them. She had understood Loki in a way that none of them had, and in return, Loki had responded to Frigga with a tenderness that his little brother showed to know one else. Thor knew without a doubt that Frigga would have done exactly the right thing in this situation.

~But I’m on my own now, ~ Thor reminded himself, realizing that he simply had to do the best he could and hope his best was enough.

Reaching down, Thor picked up an edge of the blanket that had been tossed aside earlier, and pulled it up over Loki’s shoulders. Loki made no comment nor even acknowledged the action, as he lay with his eyes closed. As his breathing hadn’t yet evened out, Thor knew his brother hadn’t fallen asleep that quickly. However, Loki had admitted to a headache earlier so perhaps closing his eyes was a way to help deal with that condition.

~Or he’s doing it to pretend I’m not even here, ~ Thor thought as he silently debated what he should do next.

~We need to talk about things as they are now, but is now the best time? ~Thor questioned. Though he would prefer to get it over with, to get things out in the open, that might not be the best course of action. It was usually best to not try to force Loki into doing things, as his independent little brother tended to rebel against such tactics. After all, Thor reasoned, this isn’t about what I want but what is best for the both of us - best for Asgard. For Thor had no doubts that despite his actions in the past, their people needed both of them now. Loki might claim or disavow allegiance to Asgard these days as his needs suited him, but he was part of the royal family of Asgard, just as Hela had been. His actions did not change the fate Odin had imposed upon him the day he had lifted the infant from the battlefield so many years ago. The fact that Loki had chosen to follow and fight beside him against Hela this day told Thor that deep down, Loki knew the truth of that as well.

Feeling useless and in the way, Thor turned to leave, reasoning that they would have plenty of time to talk during their long journey to Earth. He had only taken a few steps when the words “don’t go,” made him pause again.

The two words were no more than a whisper. Thor wondered if he had heard them at all, or if it was his wishful thinking he was hearing. The one thing he did know, imagined or not, he could not ignore them. While most people would assume they just hadn’t been heard, Thor knew that Loki wouldn’t. Nor would his little brother accept that excuse. Instead, Loki would take it as both a deliberate act and a personal offense. One thing that recent years had taught him was just how personally Loki would take the slightest offense, and in his typical stubborn fashion, would refuse to let things go easily.

So taking no chance of losing any ground that may have been gained, Thor not only stopped but also retraced the few steps he had taken away from the bedside. Loki hadn’t moved at all, but Thor still had no intention of going anywhere, not unless Loki specifically told him to leave. Instead, Thor perched on the edge of the bed, still unsure of what to do and even less sure of what to say.

It wasn’t long before Loki broke the silence.

“I’m the reason she died,” Loki confessed, eyes still closed.

Thinking he was talking about Hela, the remorse and regret that he heard in Loki’s voice confused Thor. He had never known Loki to have second thoughts about those killed in battle, nor did Hela deserve any. Their older sister was pure evil, something that was beyond even Loki. It didn’t make sense to him, but Thor couldn’t think of anyone else Loki would be talking about.

Rather than blunder through the conversation and inevitably make a fool of himself, Thor figured it would be better to take a more direct route. “Brother, I’m not following you,” he said, deliberately not mentioning anything about his own train of thought. Thor had absolutely no desire to bring Hela into this conversation.

“In the dungeons, I told Kurse which direction to take to take to find the exit,” Loki replied, finally opening his eyes. Thor could not miss the haunted look that was in them as he continued to speak. “If I hadn’t, he may have not ever made it out of the dungeons. If I hadn’t wanted to cause Odin a bit more trouble for a little petty revenge, she might still be alive.”

Thor’s heart broke at the pain and guilt Loki had been carrying around for the past two years. He had no doubt that his brother had loved their mother, after all Frigga was probably the person who had known and understood her adoptive son the best, giving him the unconditional love that only a mother could show. Thor had seen that love in Frigga’s continued interactions with Loki even after Odin had sentenced him for his crimes. Loki’s disheveled appearance in his cell following their mother’s gift was all the proof that Thor had needed that it was a love that had gone both ways, no matter what Loki might have said to the contrary.

And to believe that he had played a role in Frigga’s death, perhaps the one person that Loki truly cared about besides himself, would have been a terrible burden for anyone to carry.

But Frigga’s death was no more Loki’s fault than it was his own. Thor had wrestled with similar guilt himself, before finally being able to lay it aside and acknowledge that the only one responsible for his mother’s death were the Dark Elves who had killed her. Now it seemed he needed to help Loki realize that truth as well.

“No, Brother, it was not your fault,” Thor replied, with what he hoped was conviction as he met Loki’s haunted gaze, which was similar but more intense, than the look that had greeted him when Loki had awaken him at night following one of his nightmares. Back then, Thor had simply wrapped his little brother in a protective embraced and assured him that everything was going to be okay and the monsters were only in his dreams. He could no longer make that promise with a clear conscious. He wasn’t even sure Loki would allow an embrace these days, his promise of a hug earlier having fallen moot during their hurried reunion before going to the bridge of the ship.

Holding his brother’s gaze Thor continued in as reassuring a tone as he could manage. “Kurse and Malekith were on Asgard searching for the Aethar. That is what led them to mother, nothing else. At first I thought like you do, that her death was my fault because I had brought Jane, and the Aethar, to Asgard. Or that I shouldn’t have left their side to see what was going on in the prisons and protected them both. But there are countless ‘what ifs’ we could ask and one simple truth. The Aethar could not fall into Malkith’s hand, and Mother knew that as well as any of us. She risked, and loss, her life to prevent just that and trying to hold ourselves accountable for her death dishonors what she died for.”

“You make it sound so simple,” Loki replied, a bitterness to his tone, even as a few stray tears slipped from the corner of his eyes and started a slow trail down the pale flesh of his cheeks.

Slowly, Thor reached a hand out toward his brother as he replied, “there is nothing simple about it. We all made hard choices that day that we have to live with,” he told his brother as he rested one hand on Loki’s shoulder. It saddened him that Loki’s immediate flinch at the touch didn’t surprise him. He and his brother had been through so much and had a long way still to go to repair their relationship, if that was even possible. However, instead of withdrawing his hand, Thor applied gentle pressure to Loki’s shoulder and hoped his brother would perceive as the reassuring gesture that he intended it as.

“Let go of the guilt,” Thor continued, the words seeming to come naturally for once, almost as if they were being supplied from someone or something beyond himself. “That isn’t what mother would have wanted, for either one of us. She’d want us to remember the lessons that she taught us and the love that she showed us.”

Thor wasn’t sure what reaction he was expecting from his words but it definitely wasn’t the reaction that he got. Closing his eyes, Loki began to cry, sobs shaking his body. For Thor, it was just as painful as seeing his brother’s disheveled appearance in the wrecked cell following their mother’s death, for he hadn’t seen tears from his brother in years. In fact, there had even been times when he had wondered if Loki was even capable of feeling that kind of emotion anymore.

Acting without thinking, Thor reached down and pulled his brother into a tight embrace, wanting only to comfort Loki as he had when they were children. Though he realized now, that there was no getting that little brother that he had grown up with, back, he was also tired of trying to convince himself that he wanted nothing to do with Loki, either. Their mother had believed there was still away to bring Loki back into the family circle and Thor knew that if that belief was to be proven correct, it was up to him to do so.

Thor had been waiting for the moment that he and Loki would take the first step to reconciliation together. He had believed that if they were to mend their relationship they must find the time when both of them were ready to start down that path. He realized now, that time would never come, nor did it need to. Though the process of reconciliation must be something they did together, the first step needn’t be. Perhaps even couldn’t be.

In order to return from the path Loki had chosen when he first let the Frost Giants into Asgard, his brother needed to know that he would be welcomed back, despite his mistakes. Thor realized now that it was exactly that process which their mother had been acting upon when visiting Loki in prison despite Odin’s orders. It was what she had been trying to get him to see right before her death.

~I understand now Mother, ~ Thor thought, even as he held the sobbing form of his brother close against him.

“Loki, I don’t know where I went wrong or what I could’ve done to prevent us from going down the paths we have,” Thor said, hoping that even through his grief Loki would hear the words. “But whatever my role was in making you feel like you were unworthy in our father’s eyes, I am sorry. That was never my intention, nor do I believe it was how any of us felt, even Father. I know that wasn’t how I saw you then nor is it how I see you now. You’re my brother, Loki. I love you, and nothing you do or say will ever change that.”

Thor fell silent after his speech. The first step had finally been taken, and the door to reconciliation opened. It was up to his brother to walk through that door. He wasn’t sure how long it would take, but as Frigga had been willing to do while Loki was locked away in the dungeon’s of Asgard, Thor planned on holding it open indefinitely.

So it was that the two brothers sat in the quiet stillness of the alien spaceship, Thor continuing to hug his brother close to him. The quiet hum of the ship as it moved through space was the only sound in the room other than Loki’s sobs. Before long though, the sobs diminished but as Loki didn’t try to pull away, Thor continued to hold him tight, offering whatever comfort that he could.

“I know now why Father could never forgive me of the actions that I took,” Loki finally said, the quiet words sounding louder than they were following the silence that had preceded them. “He took them as signs that I was turning out to be another Hela. When he sentenced me to the dungeons, he told me the only reason I was still alive was because of Mother. I thought it was just talk then, to appear strong in front of the guards, but I’m not so sure now. If it weren’t for Mother, he probably would have killed me then to prevent another mistake from getting out of control.”

“Brother, you are nothing like our sister. She took pleasure in death and destruction as she hungered for more and more realms to conquer and control. There was no way to reason with her while even at your worst times, there is a part of you that will listen to reason even if you won’t follow it. Nor could you bring yourself to kill our father, even after he sentenced you to prison, though you had opportunity. Hela never cared who it was she killed if they got in her way.”

“Hela was pure evil while there is still good in you. Even Father saw that, even if he did fear what you could become.”

“I fear what I could become,” Loki confessed.

“And right there is why you are nothing like Hela,” Thor informed him, knowing that his older sister would have harbored no such fears. Hela was proud of whom she was and craved power for power sake, while Loki’s search for power had always been fueled by a desire to gain their father’s approval. “And know that what you did today, for the people of Asgard, would’ve made Father proud,” Thor told him, struggling to get the last words out as his own emotions started to overwhelm him.

With the events that had followed Odin’s farewell, neither son had gotten a chance to properly grieve for the lost of their father. Thor knew he would need to take the time to do so in the days to come, or he would be of no good to his people, but he also knew now wasn’t the time. This was Loki’s time to grieve, not only for their Father but their Mother as well, whom Thor now realized his little brother had never been quite able to properly say good-bye too given his guilt over her death. Right now, he needed to be strong for his little brother and show Loki that he wasn’t alone. Thor knew he would find his time to grieve and process everything at a later time.

No more words passed between the two brother’s as Loki’s now quiet tears released the grief and pain that had been building up inside him for years. Thor simply held his brother close, Loki’s head now resting on his shoulder, offering what comfort he could. The two remaining members of the Asgardian Royal family remained in that position, until the increasing weight of Loki’s head on his shoulder let Thor know that his exhausted brother had fallen back to sleep.

Laying Loki’s sleeping form gently down upon the bed, Thor reached out and pulled the blanket up over him. As the new Asgardian King looked down on the countenance of his brother, he noticed an easy, peaceful expression upon Loki’s pale, tear-streaked face that he realized hadn’t been there for quite some time. In hindsight, Thor could now remember that this expression, one from their youth, had disappeared long before his first failed coronation. Perhaps if he had paid better attention and noticed the change in his brother, Loki would have chosen another path.

But he hadn’t and there was no changing what had past. The best he could do now was to help his brother stay on a better path, a path he had seemed to have chosen when he decided to fight for Asgard despite everything that had taken place.

Choosing not to leave his brother’s side, this time, Thor remained perched on the side of the bed. Reaching down, the God of Thunder took one of Loki’s slender hands in his own, determined to watch over his little brother while he got the healing sleep that Loki clearly needed, whether he would admit to it or not.


End file.
